


i keep my jealousy close

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Possessive Behavior, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan doesn't think of himself as a jealous or possessive person. At least not until Brendon becomes his romantic interest.





	

Ryan doesn't think of himself as a jealous or possessive person. At least not until Brendon becomes his romantic interest.

The first time he finds himself jealous it's at one of their first shows since they released Fever. There's a quite big crowd, and during the silence between song a song there's a girl. She's in the front line, and she has merch on, and long, curly black hair falls down to her waist.

"Brendon! Marry me!" she calls. Ryan shudders with the need to shut her up, tell her he's his. He isn't usually like this, he doesn't usually care. But Brendon is eyeing her, and Ryan knows he isn't one to have hook ups with fans, but the fear remains there. Camisado starts, almost by magic, and Ryan sighs in relief as they continue.

The second time Ryan finds himself really jealous it's 2006 and Brendon has a girlfriend. Her name is blurred out in his memory, but her dirty blonde hair goes down a bit beneath her shoulders. Her eyes are blue, and Ryan can almost feel how Brendon gets lost in them.

He's there, third wheeling, when Brendon kisses her. It's lowkey making out, and Ryan bites his lip as he watches them. A small line of saliva is dripping from the girl's lip, and he feels disgusted. He wants Brendon all for him.

He starts biting down so hard he draws blood. Brendon is the first to notice this, and he pulls away fast and gives him a napkin. Ryan looks at it for a second, Brendon staring at him with concern, before he puts it on his lips.

Brendon seems to not mind as he and his girlfriend talk about something. Ryan's zoned out, and he just wants to fuck Brendon— or Brendon to fuck him— and tell him he's his. He pulls the image of kissing him in front of his too lucky girlfriend out of his mind.

When Brendon breaks up with that girl and tells Ryan he's liked him for a long time, he feels hope. Nobody would ever touch Brendon again. He'd be his, his, his. He tells himself this as he kisses him throughly, how Brendon is _his_ and nobody else's.

He likes to be in control, but as the time passes Brendon one day pins him to the bed. He starts kissing him and unbuttoning his button up shirt and unzipping his pants. "You're mine," Brendon says, his breath against his skin. He sucks into his neck and there's a small hickey by when he pulls away. "Mine."

Ryan enjoys being fucked, more than he'd ever like to admit. By when Brendon is done with him, he kisses him and the murmurs of 'mine' and 'yours' ring through the bedroom.

Days after there's comments about Ryan's hickeys. Instead of leaving it as something that could've been a rough one night stand, Ryan licks and sucks Brendon's neck. He's in charge, and he feels fantastic as he kisses Brendon's jaw and tells him he's his.

Brendon whimpers and moans when they're together, telling Ryan he's perfect and so good. Ryan grins at the compliments being thrown at him haphazardly; he keeps thrusting. Slow, soft, almost too soft.

"I want the whole world to know you're mine," Ryan says as he kisses Brendon's cheek.

"You're mine, too, Ryan," the younger boy replies, a shit eating grin on his lips. "Mine and nobody else's. I love you fucking me, I love you leaving bruises on my hips."

Ryan hisses and he starts thrusting again, his hips slapping against Brendon's ass cheeks. "Scream my name, Bren," Ryan gasps out.

Brendon does, and Ryan comes.

"Mine," they whisper in sync, and Ryan smiles. Brendon smiles too before kissing him.

Ryan couldn't ask to have a better boyfriend to call his.


End file.
